


Überredungskünste

by Kyhiala



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala





	Überredungskünste

Er hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. Er hätte es wissen müssen, hätte nur einmal nachdenken sollen, bevor er zusagte. Law schnaubte. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er mitgemacht? Nicht genug, dass ihm seine Krankheit einen Teil seiner Kondition stahl, nein, jetzt war er zudem auch noch verletzt und hatte sich eine Predigt von Trebol anhören dürfen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was sich als keine gute Idee herausstellte. Schwindel überkam ihn und beinahe hatte er das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Ein paar Mal atmete er tief durch, dann ging es wieder. Er hatte sich selbst schon grob untersucht, aber an manche Stellen kam er aufgrund anderer Verletzungen nicht vernünftig dran. Er hatte wohl eine, wenn nicht zwei gebrochene Ruppen und seine Beine schmerzten etwas, schienen aber nicht gebrochen zu sein. Genau wusste er es aber nicht. Dann war da noch die Platzwunde an der Schläfe und die brennende Wange, die von der Ohrfeige Trebols herrührte.  
Wieder fragte sich Law, wie er so dumm hatte sein können. Was hatte ihn nur geritten?

Das Quietschen der Tür ließ ihn aufblicken. Baby 5 schob sich gerade mit Buffalo in den Raum. Sie beide waren abgesehen von ein paar Abschürfungen unversehrt. so ungerecht ...  
"Wie geht es dir Law?", ertönte Baby 5 leise Stimme.  
"Das kannst du natürlich ganz einfach so fragen", seine Stimme barg Verachtung und selbst im Halbdunkel des Raums konnte sehen, dass Baby 5 kurz schluckte.  
Langsam trat sie näher, knetete nervös ihre Hände. Sie wusste nicht, was sie genau tun sollte. Und Law wusste, dass sie Angst hatte. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Vor anderen Mitgliedern der Don Quichotte Familie hatte sie keine Angst, aber vor ihm. Schließlich kniete sie vor ihm und Law konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie überlegte ihre Hände auf seine Beine zu legen.

"Ich hoffe Trebol hat dir nicht zu sehr wehgetan."  
Law rollte mit den Augen. Die Ohrfeige war nun das wenigste Schlimme. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
Ihre Aktion hatte ihm da schlimmeres zugefügt. Aber immerhin hatte nur Trebol sie erwischt und nicht De Flamingo persönlich. Denn dann würden sie wohl nicht im Ganzen existieren. Seine Fadenfrucht schnitt einfach alles, und wie Law eindrucksvoll miterlebt hatte, äußerst blutig - nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte.

Plötzlich sah Baby 5 zu ihm hinauf. "Aber du musst zugeben, dass es schon Spaß gemacht hat."  
Law riss die Augen auf. Spaß? Es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht? Hatte sie sich doch verletzt?  
"Spaß?"  
Baby 5 nickte. "Es war aufregend. Ich hatte total den Adrenalinrausch. Das war toll! Wir müssen das unbedingt noch mal machen."  
Law wollte seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Sie war doch ganz eindeutig nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.  
"Baby 5", schaltete sich nun auch Buffalo in das Gespräch ein, "Wir müssen gehen. Ich höre Schritte."  
Sofort schreckt das dunkelhaarige Mädchen auf. Eilig lief sie zu Buffalo.  
"Ich glaube, Trebol hat noch nicht genug."  
"Oi, wieso rennt ihr weg?! Immerhin wart ihr es doch, die mich dazu überredet haben! Nur wegen euch stecke ich jetzt hier!"

Doch die beiden hörten ihn schon nicht mehr. Kurz nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, betrat jemand den Raum. Zu Laws Verwunderung war es aber nicht Trebol, sondern höchstpersönlich Don Quichotte de Flamingo.

Law schluckte. Das würde nicht gut für ihn ausgehen.  
"Na, Law, hast du Angst?" Die Stimme troff nur so vor Hohn.  
Er hatte Angst, aber die würde er nicht zeugen.  
"Wie kommst du ach einfach auf die Idee in mein geheimes Privatzimmer einzubrechen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie du davon erfahren hast ..."  
De Flamingo kam auf ihn zu. Laws Hände verkrampften sich in dem Bettlaken unter ihm. Sollte er jemals lebend hier heraus kommen, ...

Er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende führen, da stand De Flamingo schon vor ihm.  
"Baby 5 und Buffalo sagten mir, sie haben noch versucht dich aufzuhalten, aber du wolltest nicht hören. So ein ungezogener Junge, Law."  
Innerlich fluchte Law. Er sollte schuld sein? Es war seine Idee?  
Oh, Baby 5 und Buffalo würden noch bereuen, dass sie das gesagt hatten.  
De Flamingo beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, bis seine Lippen an seinem Ohr waren. "Wie hast du davon erfahren?"  
Was sollte darauf jetzt erwidern? Baby 5 und Buffalo hatten ihn von dem Zimmer erzählt, die es wiederum von Señor Pink wussten, der einmal versehentlich in das Zimmer geschwommen war. Wer konnte schon wissen, dass De Flamingo ein Zimmer voller Plüschflamingos besaß?


End file.
